


Lance-ation Penetration Station AKA The Matt Machine

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fucking Machine, Kinktober 2018, Latte - Freeform, M/M, New Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: ‘Matt…Mattie-babe…Matthew Samuel Holt… Are you seriously telling me, that whilst everyone else is preparing for war, you were stuck in here making a fucking machine?’ Lance struggled to keep a straight face as exasperation, embarrassment, lust and amusement battled for dominance in his head. Matt’s grin fell slightly.‘Well, it doesn’t sound cool when you put it like that...’Or Matt makes Lance a fucking machine and is really bad at naming things. Lance enjoys it anyways.Kinktober Day 18: Fucking Machines





	Lance-ation Penetration Station AKA The Matt Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I love Matt
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

When Lance thought about how he and Matt got together, it still kind of felt like a fairytale; a dark, twisted fairytale with alien abduction, but a fairytale nonetheless. Things had been so tense when they first met, with Matt reuniting with his sister and hitting on Allura and Lance just feeling like everything was kind of wrong at the castle and not sure why. And so, he’d not felt much more about him then, than just a general kind of happiness for Pidge.

But when Matt joined them on Earth, Lance did a double take, because, how the fuck had he gotten so damn hot? Just one look and Lance had been as thirsty as a man lost in the desert, not entirely sure if what he was seeing was real or a mirage, yet completely unable to stop himself running towards it all the same. That long hair, and broad shoulders and general war-roughened look just did things to him, and he couldn’t help the buzz of attraction he felt every time he caught sight of him.

And then as they began working towards the end of the war and they found themselves spending more and more time together, there was a definite frisson going on. There was a connection there and Matt laughed at Lance’s stupid jokes and Lance found himself intensely interested in everything Matt said. And eventually the flame caught fire, and it was like the prince had kissed him and woke him up and Lance just wanted to jump right on that white horse and gallop off into the sunset.

It honestly felt like they were galloping sometimes. The lack of any sexual activity on Lance’s part for years and the build-up of so much tension had Lance really just desperate to be honest. And Matt didn’t seem to be any better. So, when presented with a gorgeous man that was obviously into him, what else was Lance to do but jump straight into bed with him? And they were so compatible sexually, that it had Lance screaming his lungs out nightly, demanding more, falling into kinks like falling in love. And Lance would follow him anywhere he asked him to, like his personal lab in the middle of the night.

‘Where are we going Matt?’ Lance hissed through the dark. The Garrison halls were mostly empty at this point and honestly, Lance was finding it a bit creepy. Sure, he was a paladin of Voltron and Matt was a crazy rebel fighter but for once it wasn’t the Galra he was worried about. It was ghosts and kickass battle moves meant nothing to something incorporeal. Or more likely Iverson, who may be a kind of alright guy now, but Lance could still hear the disapproval from his school days and he had no urge to revisit those lovely memories.

‘I told you- my lab.’ Yes, because that answered everything. Lance rolled his eyes as Matt began unlocking the door, as much as he adored his new man, his Pidge-like tendencies to talk in a way Lance didn’t understand were exasperating at best. Matt didn’t seem to think he needed an explanation beyond wanting to show him his lab, and yeah Lance did follow, no questions asked, but he kind of wanted his bed right now. However, it was too late. Matt was pushing the door open and turning on the light, making them both blink at the sudden brightness, and then strolling over to a large object on the far side of the room, covered in a thin black sheet.

‘Yeah, but why are we here?’ Lance wheedled. Matt turned and grinned at him.

‘I want to show you what I’ve been working on.’ And Lance melted a bit because, damn his excitement was cute, but he still wasn’t really any the wiser.

‘But like, why me? I probably won’t get it. Why not like Hunk, or Pidge or your Dad?’ Lance pushed, determined to get a proper response from his lover, but Matt just swooped in and pressed a quick but hot kiss to his lips.

‘Because you’re my boyfriend, obviously.’ Matt replied trying his best to look earnest, but Lance could see the naughty glint in his eye and he knew that he was up to something. Lance raised an eyebrow and that grin found itself back on Matt’s face again. Matt wiggled his eyebrows at Lance making a small pit of dread pool in his stomach. ‘Besides this is definitely not for my little sister’s eyes.’

‘Right…’ Lance started unsurely. ‘I’m not going to lie, you got me a bit worried here Mattie-babe.’ But Matt just continued flashing that grin as he casually ripped off the big black sheet. And underneath was… Lance had no idea. It was big and silver, almost steel-looking. The front of it almost looked like a basic fold-out table, four legs and a long platform, with four small platforms held up by a weird rope-like material; two near the head of the long platform and two near the bottom, the ropey stuff making small arches on top of them. And at the end stood a heavy metal base with a control panel and a long silver pole with what looked like a large silver… dildo on the end of it.

And it hit Lance what exactly this thing was, like being woken up with a glass of water to the face and he felt his whole body flush red from the tips of ears to the end of his big toes hidden in his sneakers, and his legs went weak.

‘Matt…Mattie-babe…Matthew Samuel Holt… Are you seriously telling me, that whilst everyone else is preparing for war, you were stuck in here making a fucking machine?’ Lance struggled to keep a straight face as exasperation, embarrassment, lust and amusement battled for dominance in his head. Matt’s grin fell slightly.

‘Well, it doesn’t sound cool when you put it like that...’ He answered ignoring Lance’s whisper of “You’re never cool Matt”, as he scrutinised his machine. ‘I mean I’ve been doing other stuff too. Important war stuff.’ He argued, and Lance felt his control break as he burst into giggles. No matter how hot this boy had become, he was still a cute little dork underneath it all, and Lance just loved it.

‘Oh my god Matt, and you’ve put your face on it!’ Lance laughed as he noticed Matt’s image pasted on the control panel. ‘You’re such a nerd.’ Matt flushed a deep red.

‘Yeah, well sorry for having such a hot boyfriend that it’s hard to focus on anything else.’ Matt pouted, holding his arms out as Lance calmed down and poked his tongue out at him. ‘And life is short you know, I just want to make the most of whatever time we have left together.’ Lance leant in to the embrace, letting Matt hug him as they both stared at the machine before them.

‘You can try and be as romantic as you like but you still built me a fucking machine, Matt. But go on, you wanted to tell me about it’ Matt gave him a quick kiss to his cheek and moved over to point at his machine.

‘I present to you the Lance-ation Penetration Station.’ Matt told him proudly. Lance stifled another giggle at the stupid name.

‘Dude, that name is awful. Sounds like it’s something to do with Lactation.’ Matt frowned as if he hadn’t noticed it himself.

‘I guess… the alternative was the Matt Machine?’ and Lance snorted.

‘And that sounds like it makes carpets.’ Matt’s frown deepened, and Lance moved to kiss it off of his pretty face. ‘Doesn’t matter what it’s called, it’s awesome babe.’  Lance assured him, and yeah it was a bit of a weird surprise but wasn’t too out there considering all the other stuff they’d tried so far. Now Lance had gotten over the giggles, he was quite excited actually. ‘You want me to give it a spin?’ He whispered tauntingly in Matt’s ear.

‘Fuck yes.’ Matt breathed out.

And so, a few minutes later Lance was naked, lubed and stretched; laid out on the table-like structure, wrists and ankles bound on the smaller platforms, the rope-like material automatically moulding to his body in a way that held him firm but comfortable; his legs spread wide with the tip of the dildo at his entrance. His normally tan skin was bright red from a mixture of desperation and humiliation, which made his cock twitch as Matt watched him. He could feel Matt eying up every inch of his body hungrily, admiring how he was spread out for him like a buffet, reaching out to lightly stroke his finger across Lance’s muscles. And Lance felt degraded and objectified in the very best way, like he was a sex toy for Matt’s enjoyment, but there was that element of Matt wanting to watch him get fucked by a machine that was so sexy, that was a massive ego boost. All in all, it was all weirdly hot, and the way the hard metal of the dildo was pressing against his rim but not inside him was almost too much to bear.

‘Matt…’ Lance breathed out, hoping he would get his message across to get this show on the road and he did, pressing something at the control panel, so that the dildo pushed its way in and Lance groaned low and long at the feeling of being breached, of having the thick object, push against the nerve endings at his entrance, of having his hole stretched so wide. The dildo wasn’t much bigger than Matt, but it was cold and hard and felt more immovable as it stretched out his insides. And it was so slow, he could feel every centimetre as it entered him. ‘Shit.’ He murmured as he subconsciously pulled against his restraints- to get away or push into the feeling he wasn’t entirely sure, especially as it started pulling in and out in short, slow thrusts.

‘Are you ok, Lance?’ Matt asked from his place at the control panel. ‘Are we ok to go faster?’

‘Yeah.’ Lance just about managed out and Matt tapped away at his screen. And the dildo moved in and out of him harder and faster, pushing in so deep it hit his prostate repeatedly and Lance could feel his whole body trembling with the sensation.

‘Shit, Lance, you’re taking it so well, you look amazing baby.’ Matt cooed finally moving from his place at the foot the machine, to watch Lance properly. And Lance’s skin burned with the sensation of being watched, as the humiliation boiled up in his belly, mixed with the sensation of his prostate being abused, spread-legged and limbs aching. He was so turned on, he didn’t think this would last very long at all.

‘Matt.’ He moaned out, but he didn’t really know why, didn’t know what he wanted to communicate, just wanted him. Matt obliged coming forward to massage his belly where the muscles were contracting with the pressure of being fucked so rigorously. Matt leaned down and kissed Lance’s mouth, Lance doing his best to reciprocate but instead just whimpering against the other’s lips.

‘Does it really feel that good baby? Being fucked like this, with no mercy, by a machine? You’re such a slut, Lance taking that massive dildo up your ass again and again, fucking your tight little hole. So gorgeous just laying there and taking it, like a good boy.’ Lance keened at Matt’s words, he was just taking it, the machine pounding away at him relentlessly. ‘I think we can up the speed.’ And Matt was fiddling with the controls again.

Lance muttered a weak protest, but he didn’t really know if he meant it. At any rate any thought process left him as the dildo began slamming into him so fast and hard, if he wasn’t tied down it would be rocking his whole body. As it was, he was stuck, just left to feel it enter him again and again, pinpointing that spot inside him so well, he almost felt like it could replace him as the team sharpshooter. It was so intense, he could feel tears welling in his eyes, and sweat dripping down his skin, only able to focus on the incredible, overwhelming pleasure he was receiving at the hands of this fucking machine.

‘Oh Lance, your face… You look so fucked out, so gorgeous, God I want to come all over it.’ Matt moaned to him and Lance could hear the tell-tale slicking noise that meant Matt was jerking it and somehow Lance became even hotter, like he was going to combust, because shit. He turned as best  he could to see Matt’s eyes focussed on his hole, where the dildo was breaching him and he looked so wrecked, was obviously so turned on by Lance’s body being abused in this way, making Lance feel so sexy, that Lance couldn’t hold on any more and he spilled violently all over himself, in a relief so great, his vision swam and he was just about holding onto wakefulness. But he didn’t get any rest as the fucking machine was still going at him like crazy and Lance let out a large sob as it was becoming just too much.

‘Shit hold on baby.’ And finally, the relentlessness was gone, and Matt was between his legs instead, kneeling at the head of the platform, jerking himself like there was no tomorrow. ‘Lance, I wish you could see your hole, we need to bring a camera next time, so I can show you how gorgeous you are being fucked like that, so I can show how your hole is still red, and wide and twitching, so open and abused, shit, Lance, I’m coming…’ and Matt was spilling his seed all over Lance’s gaping asshole and Lance moaned at the amazing warmth as it coated him, adding to the feeling of being used, storing away the memory for a future solo session.

And then they were both laying there heaving; Matt was staring down at him like he was beautiful, and Lance was staring up at those soft, brown eyes, filled with awe, letting their heat wash over him like sunshine. And then Matt was kissing him and thanking him, and his binds were retracting, and Lance just felt safe and loved.

Maybe it wasn’t the most conventional happily ever after, but for Lance, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
